F1fteen Rea5ons Why
by EmptyPromisesandFadingWishes
Summary: Lily Evans is convinced Potter doesn't really love her until she sees a small book lying on the floor. "Fifteen…..Fifteen Reasons Why I Love—what?—Lily Evans, by James Potter. Sweet Merlin, what does he want? It makes it seem like he really does love me," She snorted in a rather un-lady like manner before flipping it open.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**F1fteenRea5onsWhy**

"Damn that Potter! He thinks he's so cool, even though he's not. Asking me out all the time, and what will happen if I say yes? Oh right - He will break my heart!" Lily Evans, a sixth year Gryffindor ranted under her breath. Annoyance was deeply etched on her face, green eyes narrowed. "Who does he think he is? He—Oh!"

Arms failing, she fell to the ground clumsily. "What?" There was a small book lying on the floor. The redhead felt curiosity rise in her as she picked it up. Squinting, she made out the crammed title.

"Fifteen…..Fifteen Reasons Why I Love—what?—Lily Evans, by James Potter. Sweet Merlin, what _does_ he want? It makes it seem like he really does love me," She snorted in a rather un-lady like manner before flipping it open.

"Number one: Her eyes. They're so expressive. I love seeing the passion flaring in them. They are unearthly. They're the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen."

"_Sirius! Have you seen that small little book I carry with me all the time? It's missing!" James Potter raked his hand through his already messy hair, hazel eyes shining with panic._

"_You mean the Lily Evans love book? Nope, sorry mate. Try Moony."_

"Number two: Her hair. How can anyone's hair be so _red_? It's like fire, like it's forever burning, just like her."

"_Moony, you haven't by any chance seen—!"_

"_No, I haven't seen your Lily Evans love book Prongs. Perhaps you dropped it or something?"_

"Number four: How she stands up for what she believes in. not many people have that in them and I'd be damned if I never noticed that."

_By now, the Potter heir had tears of frustration welling in his eyes. Although many people thought his snitch or broom was his most precious possession, it wasn't. It was actually, as Sirius and Remus said, the Lily Evans love book._

_Inside, he had written the reasons why he loved the red headed beauty._

"Number five: Her passion. I love seeing her so enthusiastic fired up about things. Maybe that's why I tease her all the time."

"_No, no, no…I can't have lost it! It could be anywhere in the castle! And why did I have to make that stupid anti-accio charm on it? This is dumb!"_

"Number six: Her laugh. Every time she laughs, it's full of happiness and joy. Sometimes I wish I was the one making her laugh. I just want one time….."

"_Are you looking for something, Mr. Potter?" The headmaster asked, blue eyes twinkling._

"_Well, there is this book that I lost….."_

"_Perhaps," Dumbledore said softly, "It's better to wait for the book to come to you." With that, he walked away, leaving a confused James behind._

"Number seven: Her smile. You might think it's the same as her laugh but it isn't. Because, it's just so different. It's unique."

"_What did he mean?" James wondered._

_Unable to think up of anything, he hurried on._

"Number eight: Her lack of prejudice. I know it sounds weird coming from me, but it's incredible. She doesn't hate anyone for who they are."

"_Oi!" James stopped a first year."Have you seen a small book lying around?"_

_When the first year shook her head, he sighed, closing his eyes._

"Number nine: Her personality. She's sweet and caring, but she's fiery too. It's like fire and ice sometimes."

"_James!"_

_The bespectacled boy turned to Sirius._

"_Alice said she saw Evans with a small little red book. I think it's yours?"_

"Number ten: Her ability to be herself all the time. I admire that she doesn't try to be someone else."

_For a moment, James simply stood there, frozen. "Are—are you sure?" Sirius nodded._

_Silence then—_

"_Oh shit."_

"Number eleven: Her optimism. It's refreshing to see someone looking at the bright side instead of the darker one."

_James turned suddenly and ran down the corridors, worry growing in his heart. Lily couldn't read it. If she did—_

_Well, James doesn't want to think about that._

"Number twelve: Her love for the people around her. It's like she has so much love to give. Even if it's a Slytherin, she doesn't bother the hating and whatnot."

"_What to do? What to do? She can't read that! Oh no, oh no, oh no…"_

"Number thirteen: Her determination. Whatever she wants, she will achieve. It's….something we should all have but don't."

_He was racing down the stairs before he bumped into Professor. Slughorn._

"_Have you seen Lily—Lily Evans?"_

_The man creased his eyebrows then nodded. "Yes, just by the Charms classroom actually."_

"_Thanks Professor!" He shouted as he raced down the steps._

"Number fourteen: Her strength. Through the years, she had been through quite a few things. And yet she doesn't let them pull her down for long. How can I ignore that?"

_James didn't hear the loud protests from the other students as he sprinted down the last path._

"Number fifteen: She's Lily Evans. She's the epitome of beauty. She's shining up in the sky. I love her, because she's all anyone would ever want. She's Lily Evans and that's just why I love her."

_James finally reached Lily. However, she had already finished the last page. No…_

The red head looked up to see a panicked and devastated James Potter in front of her. And yet she didn't shout, she didn't question his intentions. The words in her book were written completely genuinely, and they hit her, hard.

_Swallowing nervously, he asked softly, "May I have it back?"_

_Instead of giving it back like he expected she hesitated. Then—_

"_Only on one condition."_

James stared at her, so she decided to make her request known.

"I will give it back to you—but only if you agree to go out with me."


End file.
